1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to electrical fusing, and more particularly a fuse circuit, a fuse array, a semiconductor memory device, and a method of manufacturing semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuse circuit is capable of providing an output signal having different logic levels according to states of programmed fuses, and the fuse circuit may be employed in various devices. For example, semiconductor memory devices include redundant memory cells to protect against problems that may arise when defective memory cells are found in the semiconductor memory devices. The defective memory cells are replaced with the redundant memory cells based on fuse information. When an address of the defective memory cell is inputted, a normal path is cut off and a redundancy path to the redundant cell is activated according to programmed/unprogrammed state of the fuse. The fuse circuit may be used for this type of repair operation.
The fuse circuit may include laser fuse, electrical fuse, or anti-fuse.